1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printers and labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,379; 5,486,259; and 5,788,384.
The invention relates to an improved drive mechanism for a take-up roll of a printer.
According to the specific embodiment of the invention, a printer having a print head and a cooperating platen roll, and a delaminator, further has a take-up roll which is attempted to be driven at a higher peripheral than the peripheral speed of the peripheral speed of the platen roll. The printer can print on labels releasably adhered to a carrier web. The take-up roll drivingly contacts the web. Label delamination takes place at the delaminator when the take-up roll rotates. The take-up roll is driven through a slip clutch which limits the pulling force applied to the web by the take-up roll. Thus, no slippage occurs between the web and the take-up roll. It is preferred that the platen roll and the take-up roll are driven by only one electric motor. Gearing connects the motor to the platen roll and to the slip clutch.